Music of love
by littlebutterfly97
Summary: Hinata is a new student to Konoha Music school.There she makes friends,enemies and maybe love. See how it will turn out. Not good at summaries. First fanfic. Sakura bashing lots of songs
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy **

**i don't own naruto by the way**

**Today's the day I go to a new school. I smile and walk to my bathroom. I strip off all of my clothes and get in the shower. I just love how the hot water runs down my body. After my shower I go to my walk-in closet and pick up the clothes I will be wearing. I put on a red tank top with a pink and purple zebra striped jacket on top. Blue jeans that is not to tight but is not to loose either. I also put on my purple converse and a pink barret(clip not the hat) on. I put my hair in a ponytail so now it goes to the middle of my back. I smile once more and grab my notebooks,books,pencils you know school essentials. The thing is I am going to a music/talent school. I run downstairs just in time to see my mother putting breakfast down on the table. My father,my sister Hanabi and my cousin Neji is already sitting down at the table. I sat down next to Neji. My mom sits next to me. "Hinata are you excited for your new school and I am sure Neji can show you around" my mother says. "Yes I am''I reply. I hurry up and finish breakfast and push Neji towards his car while yelling that I love all of my family and have a good day. Neji drives us to the school I am practically jumping in my seat from excitement. He pulls up and girls surround his car. I get out and run away from the crowd. While running I run into a pink haired green-eyed girl. "Excuse me but you have one more time to run into me and I will hurt you so bad"she says. "S-sorry" I stutter. She hmphs and walks away. "Don't let Sakura get to you" I hear a voice says from behind me. I squeal and turn around. A tanned golden haired guy is in front of me. He is wearing black loose jeans an orange short sleeved t-shirt orange converse(I didn't know XD) a crystal necklace around his neck and black and orange wrist bands around his wrist. "Hi im Naruto Uzumaki" He says while smiling a bright smile that could resemble the sun. 'My goodness he's gorgeous' I thought. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga" I say smiling also. "Well you are Neji's cousin I could show you around if you like". "Yes you can".**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the crowded hallways. As soon as we walked into it mostly every student told Naruto hey or what's up. "Your popular huh ?' I asked. "Really never noticed". He said. The bell almost rang so I gave him my schedule. "hmm you have some of my classes and some of my friends classes so that you can meet them". Naruto says. We walk into the classroom and he leads me into a middle row. "Hinata these are my friends Kiba,Chouji,Shikamaru,Lee(Rock), Sai,Temari,Kankuro and Garra". Naruto says smiling. "Hello". Hinata says. "CLASS SIT DOWN ". A voice says from behind Naruto and Hinata. Everyone sits down in a seat. "Class today we will introduce the new students and then I will talk about your assignment". A lady says. "Yes Anko-Sensei". The class says. "You 4 up here you are all new and will introduce yourselves". They all stand up and stands in front of the class. "I am Shizuka(quiet summer)". A girl with shoulder length red hair says smiling. "I am Etsuko(child of joy)". A boy with dirty blond hair says. "I am Hinata". (We all know her). "I am Amanda(love)". A girl with long black hair says. "Ok sit down ". Anko says. They all sit down in the seats that they occupied before. "Your assignment for today is to think of a song to sing for next week and before you all ask why we will be singing it is because you are all entered in a karaoke contest where the winner wins $150 thousand dollars it is for the school because the schools needs new computers for the computer lab and the rest of the money goes out to charity". Anko says. "So you may either talk or start thinking of the songs you will be singing carry on". Anko says with a wave of her hand. Naruto and Hinata turn backward so that they can face Naruto's friends. "Man I don't even know what im gonna sing". Kiba says leaning back in his chair. "Of course you don't you never do your assignments". Laughed Naruto. Hinata was about to say something when the bell rang signaling the end of the first class. Everyone grabs their things and run or walk out the door. "Hinata I won't be in your next class but my other friend Ino and your cousin Neji will be in your class ok"? Naruto informs/asks Hinata. "Ok". Hinata says. They go their seperate ways and Naruto walks out the building to another building while Hinata walks up the stairs. Hinata looks down at her schedule and back up to look at the golden numbers and letters on the doors. "250B 250B". Hinata mumbles to herself. She finds the the door and walks in 3 minutes until class starts. She sits herself next to a girl with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. "Hi im Ino". The girl introduces herself to Hinata. "Hinata you must be the girl Naruto-kun was talking about". Hinata says while smiling. "Of course hehehe and you must be Neji's cousin am I right"? "Yes you are right". "Well let me guess you met Sakura". I accidentally bumped into her on my way out Neji's car". "Oh well just be careful because that's Naruto's girlfriend and if she even hears anything about you two than your a dead girl but you don't have to be scared of her". "She is wow but it's ok because I am not really scared of her at all". The bell rings and students file into the classroom. "This is Kurenai-Sensai's room she is a sweetheart". Ino says. Just as that was said a nice looking teacher walks into the room smiling brightly. "Welcome back old students and welcome new students I am your teacher Kurenai". "Hello Kurenai-Sensai". The students say simotaneously. "We will just be talking to each other today no work because it is the first day of school". The class cheers and talks to their friends for the rest of the hour. After the bell rings Hinata looks for her class with the teacher called Might Guy. "Ugh we still have p.e. ". Hinata complains to herself. She finds the gym and walks in then looks around for the girl locker rooms. When she finds it she walks in and sees Sakura talking to a girl with really bright red hair. She finds a locker and opens it but there is already things in it. "Hey what are you doing to my locker"? A voice says from behind Hinata. Hinata turns around and sees a girl with two twin buns in her hair. "Oh im sorry I didn't know the locker was taken already". Hinata apologizes. "It's fine im Tenten by the way". The girl says while stretching her hand out to shake Hinata's. "Hinata". Hinata says. "You can put your clothes in their too you know I was just kidding with you". Tenten says while Hinata takes her clothes off and putting them into the locker. "These girl shorts are...very short". Hinata says while trying to pull the red and blue shorts on. "Yeah stupid school shorts that's why I asked Guy-Sensai can I wear the boys basketball shorts instead". Tenten says while closing the locker and walking into the gym with Hinata. "Smart". Hinata replies. They sit in a circle where some of the students are sitting still waiting for the rest of the students to get dressed. Hinata looks up to see a guy wearing a green spandex suit. "Is that Guy-Sensai"? Hinata asks. "Yup he always wore those spandexs". Tenten replies shaking her head. The rest of the students come out and sit in the circle with everyone else. "Ok class you will run out on the track 50 times". Guy explains. "What that's impossible some of us don't even run 10 laps". A guy says from behind Hinata. "Try". Everyone groans and gets up to start running their laps. [30 laps later] "Oh my goodness I can't run anymore". Hinata says while holding her knees and panting. "Come on Hinata you can do it". Tenten yells while passing Hinata. [20 laps later] Hinata and some other students finally comes and sits next to the students who were waiting for them to finish. They were all breathing really hard. After everyone took their showers and changed back to their regular clothes they all left for lunch. Hinata walks into the cafeteria and gets her food. After that she looks around and spots Naruto and the rest of his friends. She walks to the table and sits in between Tenten and Naruto. "Hinata this is Sasuke". Naruto introduces a guy with dark eyes and dark hair. "Hi". Sasuke says. "Hello". Hinata replies. "Hey do you guys know what this is because it looks like it's moving". Hinata says poking the food on her lunch tray. "I've been here for awhile and I still don't know". Kiba says. Hinata pushes her lunch tray away slowly. "You guys coming to party right"? Kankuro asks. "Of course the whole school will be there why wouldn't we". Naruto says/asks. "I don't know". "It's your 18th birthday man your about to graduate and leave us behind you and Temari are growing to fast it was just like it was yesterday when we use to egg peoples houses ". Kiba says while acting over dramatic. "Yeah I know". Kankuro replies looking at the ceiling while remembering those days. The bell rang and they all got up and threw their trays away while walking out the door to their next classes. The rest of the day passed by and now Hinata was the passenger seat of Neji's car waiting for him to stop talking to each other. Neji walks to the car and gets in the drivers seat. "If you keep flirting like that you guys will probably get together and just thinking about it makes me realize that you guys make a cute couple". Hinata says smirking. Neji turns bright red and starts the car to go home. When they get home Hinata's mother runs up to her and starts asking her questions. "How was the school day? Did you make any new friends?". Her mother kept going and going. "Mom it was fine and yes I made tons of new friends". Hinata replies. After more questions they sit at the dinner table praying before they ate their food and Hinata's mother asks more questions. Hinata was so tired that when she got up to her room and closed the door she changed into her sponge bob pajama set and fell straight to sleep dreaming of what's to come.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters I own the three students Amanda Etsuko and Shizuka PLEASE REVIEW :) AND IF YOU WANT A SONG YOU LIKE IN HERE TELL ME


End file.
